Entertainment
by IceLycoris
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Kiku digantikan Kaoru saat Live Concert BlackxCross berlangsung. Bagaimanakah perasaan Kiku? Akankah kegalauan mereka berakhir sampai sini? PRUSUKPAN
1. BlackxCross

Entertaiment. Dunia yang kita kenal dengan ke mewahan dan penuh kesenangan. Tak sedikit yang berusaha masuk ke dalamnya. Dapat menghasilkan banyak uang dalam waktu cepat, kata mereka.

Hm…

Tetapi, apakah semua itu benar?

.

.

.

ENTERTAINMENT

Authors: Enma-chan and Sei Matthew

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Pairing: PRUSUKPAN, etc

Warning: OCC, OC, shonen-ai, kata kasar, typo, kelebayan, dll

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : BLACKxCROSS

.

Sekarang kita tengok di sebuah restoran Mc*piiiip* yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung Hetalia Entertaiment. Terlihat empat orang yang ramai dengan meja penuh. Ya, penuh dengan keempat orang berpakaian aneh, sisa-sisa burger dan pembungkusnya.

"Sudahlah jangan makan terus…"

"Hump, mpfupuhmp…"

"Hentikan, git! Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Mphufurupu…"

"Cepat telan makanan tak awesome itu! Membuatku pusing saja!"

"Huf… sruuuf… okay, okay… aku sudah selesai."

"Bagus, git. Karena aku sudah tak betah dengan penyamaran ini."

Eh? Tunggu… penyamaran? Memangnya, siapa mereka? Apakah mereka Gayus dan teman-temannya yang sedang kabur dari penjara untuk makan di restoran Mc*piiiip*? Kalau dilihat-lihat memang ada yang berambut hitam disana. Bedanya dia nggak blateng alias belah tengah kayak Gayus yang biasa kita lihat di tv. Mukanya tertutup oleh kacamata berlensa keunguan dengan syal yang menutupi mulutnya. Dia memakai jaket dan celana pendek. Pendek dan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Hm… cukup anehkah?

Atau yang dua orangnya lagi? Sama-sama berambut pirang, sih. Bedanya hanya yang satu pendek dan yang satunya tinggi, yang satunya makan banyak burger dan yang satunya suka marah. Yang paling mencolok mungkin adalah yang satunya punya alis yang cukup tebal. Si alis tebal memakai kemeja dengan cardigan diikat ke lehernya plus topi dan masker. Sedangkan si pemakan burger mengenakan kacamata hitam, topi dan jaket coklat bergambar bintang di dalam lingkaran disebelah kirinya. Sudah cukup aneh?

Mungkin yang satu ini yang paling aneh. Jarang sekali kulihat orang berambut putih. Apa ubannya banyak? Tapi dia masih muda untuk dikatakan tua. Hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan jaket diikatkan dipinggangnya. Otot-ottnya pun kelihatan dengan jelas. Duh, kerennya… *plak* tapi topi dan kacamatanya membuat semua orang tak dapat mengenalinya. Hm… siapa dia? Siapakah mereka?

"Ah! Bukankah itu Alfred dari band BlackxCross kan?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, yang lainnya adalah… kyaaaa!"

Dengan cepat sudah banyak orang mengelilingi meja keempat orang aneh tadi. Dan kebanyakkan dari mereka adalah perempuan. Tapi, mengapa bisa ramai seperti itu? Ya tentu saja. Karena keempat orang aneh itu adalah Gilbert Bleischmit, Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, dan Kiku Honda. Mereka adalah personil band BlackxCross yang sedang naik daun dan terkenal di kalangan anak muda, terutama kaum hawa.

"Argh, sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau, git!"

"Ya, mereka mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi meja kita dengan tak awesome-nya…"

"A… apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Mereka berempat pun sibuk untuk menutupi diri mereka dari kamera-kamera yang siap mengambil gambar mereka. Akan jadi barang bagus untuk taruh di blog mereka.

"Semuanya, pegangan tangan! Terutama Kiku, jangan sampai lepas! Kita terobos mereka!"

Dengan aba-aba dari Alfred mereka pun menerobos kerumunan itu dan keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Kyaaa! Jangan keluar BlackxCross!"

Uh, sial… kalau begini, kita bisa dikejar-kejar terus…

"Butuh bantuan?" Seorang wanita yang membawa mobil van hitam itu membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Elisabeta!"

"Cepat naik. Kalian tidak mau dikejar-kejar terus, kan?"

Maka naiklah keempat orang tersebut ke atas van hitam tersebut. Tapi siapakah Elisabeta? Oh, ternyata dia adalah manager dari band BlackxCross. Dia adalah manager yang baik dan perhatian dengan para personil BlackxCross. Bukan berarti dia punya rasa cinta terhadap mereka, karena dia sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Roderich. Tetapi karena dia adalah ketua sebuah forum resmi para fujoshi. Ya, begitulah…

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga…" kata ketiga orang tadi. Lalu kemana yang satu? Oh, Kiku… dia sudah tidur di van karena kecapaian. Kasihan.

"Yahahaha... kita selamat karena aku yang HERO ini!" tawa Alfred sambil membusungkan dadanya dan langsung dapat pukulan keras dari Arthur.

"Selamat apanya? Kau yang malah membuat rusuh, GIT!"

"Ya! Kerusuhan yang sangat tak AWESOME!" seru Gilbert, dan mulailah pertengkaran mereka. Entah adu mulut atau adu jitak, tapi yang jelas Elisabeta, selaku manager mereka, sudah mulai gerah.

"UDAH BERHENTI! KALIAN BERANTEM MULU!" bentak Elisabeta. Semuanya pun diam dengan posisi semula dan menatap Elisabeta.

"TAPI DIA YANG MULAI DULUAN!" teriak mereka serempak.

"SUDAH AH! BERISIK AMAT!" bentak Elisabeta keras, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berhenti bertengkar, tetapi dalam hati mereka menyumpah satu sama lain.

"Ng… Elisabeta-san… apa kita sudah sampai?" ucap Kiku, diucek matanya untuk menghilangkan airmata yang keluar saat ia menguap. Ternyata baru bangun.

"Ah, Kiku. Kita sudah sampai kok" ucap Elisabeta.

'Ah, sial! Adegan uke yang terlewat!'

.

.

.

"Jadi ini jadwal konser kalian yang sudah kususun rapi." ucap Elisabeta.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam dorm, tepatnya diruang tengah. Ruangan yang dicat putih gading dengan sedikit akses hitam yang menambah keserasihan ruangan. Tak lupa grand piano putih yang berada didekat pintu kaca geser diujung ruangan.

"Tsk, jadwal kita padat sekali" decak Arthur kesal, ia membolak-balik kertas jadwal yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian kan kita sedang naik daun" timpal Elisabeta tenang. Ia meminum teh yang dihidangkan diatas meja, Arthur hanya mengerutu.

"Jadi besok kita sudah harus bersiap dengan undangan manggung di HetaUnivesity, setelah itu melanjutkan konser dikota sebelah? Sungguh tak AWESOME!"

"Ya sudahlah Gil, emang jadwalnya kayak gitu!" seru Elisabeta kesal, dan mulailah ocehan Gilbert tentang ke AWESOME-annya yang tak cocok dengan jadwal ketat.

"Ahahaha... kalau Cuma seperti ini sih HERO sepertiku pasti bisa!" teriak Alfred, dan mendapat pukulan jitakan dari Arthur karena berisik.

Ruangan kembali ricuh. Alfred tetap berteriak, Arthur sudah siap memukul dengan kertas yang ia gulung, Gilbert yang sibuk mengoceh, dan Elisabeta yang ingin memukul mulut Gilbert dengan fryingpan kesayangannya.

"Walaupun padat, jika berusaha juga pasti selesai dengan memuaskan" ucap Kiku, ia tersenyum sambil menatap kertas jadwal.

"Ya, benar juga sih" ucap Elisabeta dengan pose berpikir sambil ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Tak perlu dikatakan aku yang HERO ini pasti bisa!" Ucap Alfred.

"Baiklah aku yang AWESOME ini akan melakukannya!" seru Gilbert semangat.

"Benar juga sih..." Arthur bergumam, Kiku tersenyum.

PLOK PLOK

"Yak! Kalau begitu kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk double konser besok!" seru Elisabeta, "Ingat, kalian sudah jadi artis. Jadi jangan malas!"

"Alfred! Kurangin bicaramu dan latihanlah!" Alfred yang ditegur hanya senyam-senyum gaje.

"Gilbert! Berhenti mengoceh tentang ke AWESOME-an!" Gilbert hanya ber'cih' ria, sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kiku jangan terlihat lesu begitu! Ayo semangat!" Kiku hanya ber'eh' ria.

"Dan Arthur! Walaupun kau leader, tapi tetap saja aku yang memegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Jadi jangan bossy!" dan Arthur hanya mengerutu, sambil berdecak kesal.

Elisabeta tersenyum penuh arti, "Jadi... BlackxCross?"

Mereka semua terdiam, lalu tersenyum menatap Elisabeta.

"Ayo kita latihan!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan dimulailah sesi latihan mereka…

.

To be continue

.

.

Enma : gile, pertama kalinya gue kolab sama lo. Ternyata kita emang hanya bisa disatukan dengan manga, anime, dan fanfic! Kufufufu~

Sei : iya, gue juga nggak begitu nyangka. Hasil iseng-iseng ngobrol di belakang berguna juga…

Enma : yah, walau gitu susah juga nyari judul, ya. Sampe berminggu-minggu nih…

Sei : iya, sampe bete gue

Enma : dan udah lama juga gue nggak nulis fanfic lagi. Cape juga ya *nangis* ditengah-tengah pekerjaan sekolah yang menumpuk, sampai menelantarkan fanfic dan forum… *gomen nee~*

Sei : sok sibuk lo! Bilang aja males!

Enma : yah, elu… jangan nyebar rahasia dong, kan malu *digaplok*oh iya, mungkin ada yang bingung soal PRUSUKPAN nih, Sei!

Sei : PRUSUKPAN adalah pairing yang kita buat karena keinginan, kebingungan (dan keegoisan) kita dalam memilih pasangan yang cocok dengan Kiku di antara Alfred, Arthur dan Gilbert.

Enma : tapi dipairing ini walau mereka saling berebut, mereka juga saling berbagi Kiku *smrik*

Sei : ya, jadilah sebuah foursome atau mungkin lebih ke cinta segiempat antara mereka. Tapi Kiku yang juga bingung mau milih siapa merasa enjoy-enjoy aja… *evil laugh*

Enma : mending berbagi daripada nyari musuh, kufufu~ *evil laugh gaje menggema diruangan*

Sei : *ketawa gaje* heem… oh, ada berita juga! Ntar kita bakal nyoba bikin cover cd dari BlackxCross! Jadi nantikan ya!

Enma : hah? Kita? Yang ada Cuma gue yang ngegambar kaleee… dan itu juga belum tentu, gue kan sibuk *sok sibuk lagi*

Sei : bodo. Yang penting gue udah nyiapin macem-macem deh. Oh iya, bagi para reader minta reviewnya ya! Flame pun kami terima…

Enma : flame? Bakar-bakar… *bakar sate di depan api unggun* ya, kritik, pesan dan saran juga kami terima.

Sei : mohon kerjasamanya, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Enma : jaaa! *sambil makan sate*

Sei : Daw, semua! *ikutan makan sate*


	2. Mimpi Bunga

.

.

.

ENTERTAINMENT

Authors: Enma-chan and Sei Matthew

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Pairing: PRUSUKPAN, etc

Warning: OCC, OC, shonen-ai, kata kasar, typo, kelebayan, dll

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : MIMPI BUNGA

.

"Jadi kita akan menyanyikan single pertama kita?" tanya Arthur. Sekarang mereka sedang ada diruang latihan yang kedap suara, ruangan yang dinding dan lantainya ditutupi oleh karpet berwarna biru tua.

Elisabeta tersenyum, "Itu artinya kau harus bekerja keras Arthur!" Arthur mendecak kesal.

"Uhuk… su-sudahlah, lebih baik kita mulai latihannya." ucap Kiku bijak.

Elisabeta tersenyum, "Tuh bener kata uke-mu, jangan banyak ngomong dan latihanlah!"

Arthur dan Kiku Cuma bisa blushing, Elisabeta tertawa senang.

"Jahat! Kan Kiku bukan Cuma uke-nya Iggy!" teriak Alfred kesel.

"Iya, dasar fujoshi aneh!" Teriak Gilbert.

"Ya, sudah. Uhuk. Bisa kita latihan sekarang?" kata Kiku bijak. Yah, daripada ngomongin dirinya ini uke-nya siapa, mending mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau gitu, latihan yang bener ya! Nanti kalau lapar telpon saja, pasti akan aku bawakan makanan" ucap Elisabeta, yang lain hanya mengangguk "Oya! Aku ada urusan. Kalian latihan saja, ok!"

Dan menghilanglah Elisabeta dari ruangan itu, yang lain masih diam menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup.

"Baiklah ayo mulai!" teriak Alfred, dan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Uhuk. Berarti lagu utamanya 'Yume no Hana'[1], ya?" tanya Kiku sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Dan itu terlihat super kawaii!' teriak para seme dalam hati.

"Ya, dan lagu itu hanya untukmu, Kiku…" kata Arthur sambil memegang tangan Kiku.

"Woi, udah bagus orang AWESOME kayak gue mau serius latihan, lo malah gitu! Ntar kalo ujungnya nggak latihan trus lanjut 'itu', semua salah lo ya!" teriak Gilbert.

"Iya, Iggy… 'itu'-nya kita lanjutin ntar malem aja, ya." kata Alfred. Wah, tumben-tumbennya aja dua seme kita yang agresif ini diem. Kiku saja sampai mangap (hati-hati, Kiku. Ntar kemasukan lalat, loh! *ditendang*)

"Uhuk. Ya… ya sudah! Se-sekarang kita lanjutkan saja latihannya!" Kiku langsung ngibrit bersama bass-nya. Ia langsung memasang bass-nya ke speaker besar disebelah drum.

'Ugh, manis… manis! MANIS! MANIS! *oh, gula?*' teriak ketiga seme dalam hati. 'Tenang saja, Kiku! Kita tunggu nanti malem!' *kufufufu*

.

.

.

"Aaah… uhuk, pa-panasnya…"

"Uuuh… sabar ya Kiku. Sebentar lagi, kok."

"Iya, satu kali lagi selesai, kok!"

"Uuugh… panas yang AWESOME…"

Ya, mereka di sedang di dalam sebuah tenda. Hanya berempat pula! Pasti tau dong, mereka lagi ngapain... *ehem-ehem, uhuk-uhuk*

Ya, mereka sedang menunggu giliran tampil. Maklumlah, manggung di kampus sendiri… tapi, kampus mereka kan elit. Kok panas? *ehem-ehem, uhuk-uhuk*

Ya, karena mereka manggung di halaman sekolah di musim panas. Bahkan standing AC (itu loh, AC yang berdiri. Biasanya dipake buat tenda artis) pun tak ada rasa dingin-dinginnya. Sabar ya, sabar… orang sabar banyak rejekinya…

"Hei, sebentar lagi kalian, nih! Ayo cepat keluar!" teriak Elisabeta.

"Iya, iya!"

.

.

.

"Dan sekarang adalah band yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, semuanya! Siapa lagi kalau bukan… BlackxCross!" teriak si MC sambil nyembur. Mungkin pepatah, siap-siap payung sebelum hujan ada benernya juga. Walaupun di panas-panasan gini…

"Okay, are you ready guys?"

"Yeaaaah!" teriak penonton nafsu.

Alfred mulai dengan drum-nya, Kiku dengan bass-nya, Arthur dan Gilbert dengan gitar mereka. Seperti biasa, Arthur langsung tebar pesona ke penonton sampai ada yang pingsan pula! *lebay* Gilbert pun mulai sok AWESOME *coret* rusuh mainin gitarnya. Alfred menunjukkan senyum mautnya ke penonton diiringi teriakkan histeris dari mereka. Dan seperti biasa, yang kalem cuma Kiku yang fokus dengan bass kesayangnannya.

_nee kimi wa doushite naiteru no  
oshiete yo boku ni dake ni  
__…_

Arthur pun mulai bernyanyi dihadapan banyak penonton. Mereka meneriakkan nama mereka. Tidak sedikit yang mengambil gambar dengan handphone maupun kamera digital.__

dakara ima wa subete o wasurete kimi no tame ni utaou saa

yume no (hana o)[2]_ sakasemashou  
(kitto) kono yoru ga akeru made  
(hana o) sakesemashou  
kokoro o odorasete_

…

Disela-sela lagu, Arthur berjalan mendekati Kiku. Kiku yang asik main bass-nya nggak sadar bahwa Arthur sudah ada disampingnya. Penonton mulai teriak "ASAKIKU" dengan histeris. Kiku yang sadar langsung blushing dan mundur satu langkah.

_datte kimi ga kanashii kao sureba  
boku mo sou kanashikute_

nee kimi no egao o mireba hora  
mata boku mo egao ni nareru

dakara ima wa subete o wasurete kono toki o tanoshimou ima koko kara

Di bagian ini si Gilbert iseng ngedipin mata ke penonton dan semua cewek (juga uke?) pun ber-Kyaaaa ria._  
__…__  
yume no (hana o) sakasemashou  
(zutto) kimi no soba ni iru kara  
(hana o) sakasemashou  
kono omoi kanjite_

yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete  
(kitto) kono yoru wa owaranai  
(hana wa) sakimidarete  
ima o wasurenaide

yume no (hana wa) sakimidarete  
(zutto) boku ga sobani iru kara  
(hana wa) sakimidarete  
kono omoi kanjite zutto

Dengan gerakkan yang super duper cepat Gilbert mendekati Kiku dan…

CUUUUP

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Para penonton di sekitar panggung histeris parah. Bagi anda para fujoshi dan fudanshi, sediakanlah kamera sebelum hujan (lho?). Nosebleed pun mengalir dengan cepat dari hidung para penonton. Banyak yang berteriak, "GILKIIIIIII[3] KAWAII!". Tapi ada juga kaum seme dan uke yang merenggut pujaannya dicium/mencium pipi dengan orang lain.

Ya, Gilbert mencium pipi Kiku dengan suksesnya dihadapan banyak orang. Kiku mendadak blushing dan tubuhnya membeku, membuat Gilbert betah berlama-lama dipipinya. Arthur dan Alfred Cuma bisa melongo. Ini benar-benar di luar skenario mereka.

'Dasar si ASEM/GIT gila! Apa yang dia pikirkan, HAH? Yah, gue juga mau sih…' teriak USUK dalam hati. Sementara muka mereka sudah monyong-monyong sambil komat-kamit ala mbah dukun mau nyantet korbannya.

1 detik

5 detik

59 detik

1 menit

…

"Uhuk." Ya, saudara-saudara! Kiku mulai sadar sekarang dan Gilbert pun ditendang olehnya. Walaupun dengan muka yang blushing dan terlihat super uke, tendangan Kiku membuahkan hasil! Yaitu masukknya Gilbert ke dalam cengkraman maut Alfred dan Arthur! Selamat Kiku, kau berhasil membawa Jepang menuju final Piala Dunia! *lebay*

"Ma-maaf… yang tadi itu sungguh sebuah kecelakaan. Maaf dan terima kasih buat semuanya…" kata Kiku sambil membungkukkan badan. Dan itu disambut oleh teriakkan kegembiraan bagi para uke/ seme dan kekecewaan bagi para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang belum sempat menikmati fanservice dari GilKi.

.

.

.

Di dalam van…

"Gile, Gil… nyantai dikit dong! Nyosor aja lu! Mentang-mentang gw dibelakang drum lu gak boleh gitu dong! Inget temen, inget temen!"

"Iya dah! Iya! Gue kan Cuma mau ngasih fanservice gitu… iri nggak sih lo ngeliat Arthur ngedeketin Kiku mulu? Huh…"

"Uhuk. Sudahlah, Alfred-san, Gilbert-san… uhuk. Sekarang kita istirahat saja…"

"Eh? Kiku kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Elisabeta dari kursi depan di sebelah supir. Dia memundurkan jok kursinya sedikit ke belakang dan memeggang dahi Kiku. "Gawat! Kiku demam!"

"HAH, DEMI APA KIKU DEMAM?" teriak para seme.

"IYA! DAN LO PADA CUMA BISA BERANTEM TANPA SADAR, HAH? SEME MACEM APA LU GA BISA JAGA UKE SENDIRI?" teriak Elisabeta balik.

"BERISIK!" dan semuanya diam. "Uhuk. A-aku Cuma pengen istirahat. Uhuk."

"Maaf, Kiku…"

.

.

.

Alfred menggotong Kiku ke kamarnya, Arthur langsung mengambil obat dan air putih, Gilbert sibuk menelepon dokter pribadi mereka, dan Elisabeta sibuk masak makan malam. Maklum, mereka nggak sempet makan biar cepet sampai ke dorm dan Kiku bisa istirahat dengan nyaman.

"Setelah ini, tinggal menunggu dokter…" kata Gilbert menyusul seme lainnya ke kamar Kiku.

"Sekarang kita harus gimana lagi?" tanya Arthur.

"Mana gue tau. Trus Elisabeta mana?" tanya Alfred.

"Di dapur. Dia masak makan malam buat kita. Itu juga buru-buru karena dia ada kencan sama pacarnya."

"Oh, yang katanya orang okestra itu ya? Main piano kan?"

"Iya, tapi orangnya nggak se-AWESOME gue sih. Ahahaha…"

"WOI! Ini anak dua malah ngegosip lagi! Ni gimana, nih? Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi…"

"Yeee, kan Iggy leader-nya…"

"Iya nih, lu nggak bakat ya… kalo Kiku bisa ngerawat kita, uke yang AWESOME…"

"Iya, iya. Gue tau gue emang nggak bakat urusan beginian. Kayaknya kita emang salah, selama ini kalo kita sakit, Kiku pasti yang ngerawat kita. Hm…"

"Tumben lu bijak."

"Gue emang selalu bijak, Git."

"Uhuk. A-ano… kita sudah sampai… ya?" tanya Kiku. Dia berusaha bangun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Wah termaksud daftar pose teruke Kiku di kamus Elisabeta tuh.

"Ah, Kiku sudah bangun. Ini air putihnya." seru Alfred.

"Uhuk. Terima kasih, Alfred-san."

"Kiku, kau istirahat saja dulu sampai dokter yang kita panggil datang, okay?"

"Ya, terima kasih semuanya." Kata Kiku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Hei, ini dokternya udah dateng! Makan malemnya udah gue taruh di meja, gue mau pergi ken- ah, Kiku sudah sadar toh?" Elisabeta mendekati Kiku dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Masih panas."

"Halo semuanya…" kata Sadiq Adnan. Dia adalah dokter pribadi untuk band BlackxCross.

"Ah, hai." kata trio seme malas. Ya gimana, ya. Mereka kadang jealous aja kalo tuh dokter yang-kadang-jadi-sok-kegenitan deket-deket sama Kiku.

"Kiku, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah baikkan, dok. Uhuk."

"Ahaha… sudah kubilang, panggil saja aku Sadiq."

"Woi! Ga usah basa-basi gitu bisa, kan? Dasar ga AWESOME!" teriak Gilbert. Cemburu dia…

"Udah, udah! Lebih baik kalian makan saja! Biarkan dokter memeriksa Kiku dan biarkan Kiku istirahat! Oh iya, Kiku. Aku membuatkan kau bubur. Kalau mau, nanti suruh saja ketiga anak ini untuk menghangatkannya, ya?"

"Uhuk. I-iya, Elisabeta-san."

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti kelelahan. Kau harus rajin makan dan banyak istirahat, Kiku."

"I-iya, dok. Maksudku… uhuk. Sadiq-san…"

"oh iya, kau harus minum obat-obat ini dengan rajin, ya. Sampai nanti, sayang." Kata Sadiq sambil mencium dahi Kiku. Kiku hanya bisa blushing, yah antara malu dan kaget.

.

.

To be continue

.

Omake

[1] Yume no Hana – UxMishi (insert song Kaicho wa Maid-sama!) ya dengan pertimbangan yang cukup mudah (?) akhirnya kita putuskan untuk memakai lagu ini buat dinyanyiin Arthur. Kenapa mudah? Karena suara Arthur cocok untuk lagu apa saja (dan itu yang bikin author kesel sendiri *plak* haha) oh iya, judul chapter kali ini juga diambil dari arti judul lagu itu (author nggak tahu harus gimana lagi -,-) dan itu murni hasil judul chapter maksa dari Enma-chan *ngakak gaje sendiri*

[2] oh iya, selama lagu itu kan ada yang dikurungin. Itu berarti yang nyanyi Kiku, Alfred dan Gil (plus chant penonton) pokoknya kalo sambil dengerin lagunya pasti ngerti *seenaknya sendiri ngasih penjelasan* *ditabok*

[3] GilKi? Yup, Gilbert x Kiku *krikkrikkrik* yah, karena Sei maksa nggak mau nyebut pairing pake nama Negara, jadi gini dah -_- ini pun melalui proses pemilihan yang panjang dan ketat *lebay* dan jadilah GilKi! (tapi tetep enakkan pruspan, ya? T,T)

.

.

Balasan review~

Zubei

Tenang, kita fujoshi kok, bukan fudanshi, hahaha… Spain ya? Tenang aja masih ngantre di daftar kita, hohoho…

Rachigekusa

Iya, ini memang dibuat berdua. Kalo nggak percaya buka aja profile Enma-chan #promosi [http:/ www. fanfiction .net /~enmachan *hapus spasi ya kawan-kawan*] kependekan? Yah mungkin sih… *baru sadar* oke deh kita usahain lebih panjang untuk berikutnya, hohoho…

Just-Silence97

Wah, maksudnya gimana nih? Hahaha… oke, oke, thanks juga reviewnya!

Naoto4Shirogane

AsaKiku ya? Tunggu antrian deh, mbak. Soalnya Enma sendiri lagi pengen GilKi dan Sei pengen USUK hahaha…

zorrocoffee

ahahaha… *peringatan: ini Enma* aduh eike jadi malu deh #apadah #kacanginajainispam mungkin tuntutan anak bahasa, ahahaha… #ketawagajesendiri

.

Enma : huah… akhirnya selesai juga chapter yang ini *ngelap keringet* makasih buat review-review-nya saudara-saudara yang kukasihi~ *melambaikan sapu tangan penuh ingus dengan gaya norak*

Sei : iya, memang cukup susah, saudara-saudara! *ikut melambaikan tangan*

Enma : eh, gini-gini yang kerja tuh 90% gue loh! #bangga lu juga napa dah ikut melambaikan tangan segala? Ahahaha…

Sei : enak aja! Gue ga pake gaya norak kayak lu lagi! Eh, gini-gini gue juga jadi editor, neh! #gamaukalah

Enma : yasud, yasud… mending ngalah dah… gue kan sabar…

Sei : sabar dari Hongkong!

Enma : nggak, dari Jepang kok…

Sei : *bete* eh, apa tuh maksud lo mempercepat adegan Kiku sakit? Nggak pake ngomong-ngomong ke gue lagi!

Enma : tenang, tenang… lebih cepat, lebih baik kan? Mumpung ada konser kedua, hohoho… eh, ngomong boleh diomong, si Hongkong itu namanya siapa dah? Kalo reader ada yang tau, tulis di review ya! Mohon bantuannya… *bungkuk*

Sei : iya, demi kelancaran chapter mendatang. Mohon bantuannya… *bungkuk*

Enma : ahahaha… tumben Sei mau bungkuk-bungkuk segala *ketawa gaje*

Sei : Oh. Trus maksudnya ada penghalang diantara PRUSUKPAN itu apa dah? Sadiq? Jadi dokter pribadi mereka lagi? Cih…

Enma : ya, itu sih isengnya gue aja, ahahaha…

Sei : iseng sih iseng… tapi mikirin nation apa yang jadi dokternya itu yang bikin tepar!

Enma : iye dah, sorry sorry…

Sei : Daripada mikirin kesenangan Enma sendiri, mending kita baca nih fanfic trus review deh!

Enma : iye, mending review ya! Kasih pesan, kesan dan saran juga ya! *lambai-lambai tangan*

Sei : iya, flame juga boleh kok. Asal waras aja sih…

Enma : kalo nggak waras, kasih Natsu aja. Kan flame (api), Natsu suka api (Fairi Tail).

Sei : lucu… *datar* ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang!

Enma : ya! Ja mata nee! *senyum-senyum gaje*


	3. How I Meet Your Brother, Not Your Mother

.

.

.

ENTERTAINMENT

Authors: Enma-chan and Sei Matthew

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Pairing: PRUSUKPAN, etc

Warning: OCC, OC, shonen-ai, kata kasar, typo, kelebayan, flashback tanpa pemberitahuan, dll

.

.

Chapter 3: How I Meet Your Brother, not your Mother

.

.

Aliran sungai Han, menciptakan pantulan sinar rembulan dengan indahnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berdiri menatap sungai dengan wajah yang sendu.

"Kang Ho..."

"[1]Jingshu... kenapa kau disini?" pemuda itu menatap perempuan cantik yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar sini, dan kebetulan aku melihatmu" permpuan itu menatap kearah langit.

"Jingshu... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" pemuda itu menatap langit kembali.

"Apa itu?" perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda itu mendekati perempuan itu dan memeluknya, "Aku mencintaimu Jingshu..." ucap pemuda itu lembut

"Kang Ho?" perempuan itu terkejut, "Aku mohon terimalah cintaku ini," pemuda itu memeluk perempuan didepannya.

Perempuan itu membalas pelukan pemuda itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu Kang Ho"

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan berguman terima kasih...

*hening*

*hening*

*hening*

"CUT!" suara sang sutradara terdengar jelas.

"Good Job, Yoong Soo!"

"Kerja bagus!"

"Terima kasih juga atas kerjasamanya, semua." Kata Yoong Soo sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Nah, karena scene yang ini sudah selesai. Kita hentikan saja dulu shooting hari ini. Selamat beristirahat!"

"Terima kasih banyak, pak sutradara!" kata semua kru yang ada.

Young Soo berjalan menuju van-nya diikuti oleh manajernya.

"Mau langsung pulang atau makan diluar dulu?"

"Hmm… mungkin makan dulu. Aku lapar, nih!" kata Yoong Soo semangat. Yah, mau secapek apa pun, kalau tentang makanan dia jagonya.

JGREEEK *pintu van dibuka*

"Halo, Yoong Soo…"

"Ka… kakak?"

.

.

.

Di ruangan ini dia duduk sendiri bersama gitar akustik kesayangannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan (si ganteng) Kaoru[2]? Dari wajahnya dapat terlihat bahwa ia sangat menikmati permainan gitarnya. Musik klasik canon terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Membuat setiap hati yang mendengarnya menjadi sejuk.

TAK

"Ah. Putus?" kata Kaoru heran. Mengapa senarnya bisa putus hanya dengan memainkan satu lagu? Sungguh aneh.

"Kaoru, mengapa kau berhenti bermain?" tanya Meimei. Ia membawa teh hangat dan juga cemilan.

"Senarnya putus, Mei." katanya. Diciumnya Meimei lembut. Lalu ia mengambil cangkir teh miliknya.

"Hm… mau kuambilkan senar yang baru?"

"Tidak usah, Mei. Hanya saja… aku…"

KRIIIIIING

"Biar kuangkat telponnya." Kata Meimei. Ia berjalan cepat menuju telepon yang ada di pojok kanan ruangan.

"Siang… oh, kak Yao."

"…"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ada apa, Mei?" tanya Kaoru cemas.

"I… itu…"

.

.

.

"Uuummm… berat…" kata Kiku pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sepertinya ia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak kemarin.

"Eeeeh?"

Kiku kaget melihat ada tiga ikan pepes, er… maksudnya tiga orang di kasurnya. Ada Alfred yang ketiduran di lantai dengan kepala di atas kasurnya. Lalu Arthur ketiduran di samping Alfred dengan posisi memeluk Kiku dari samping. Sedangkan Gilbert duduk di kursi sambil memegang tangan Kiku dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Alfred-Arthur.

"Terima kasih, ya, semuanya… uhuk."

BRAK

"KIKUUU SAYAAAAAAAANG!"

Pintu kamar Kiku terbuka disertai teriakan tak elit dari luar.

"Eh, siapa sih ganggu orang aja?"

"Mimpiku yang AWESOME ini terganggu tau!" 'Padahal lagi mesra-mesranya sama Kiku~'

"Berisik banget, Git! Kiku tuh punya gueee!"

krik krik krik…

hening…

Ketiga orang yang baru sadar dari alam mimpi mereka harus syok dengan kedatangan (yang ternyata ada) dua orang tamu yang sudah berdiri dengan deathglare di depan pintu kamar Kiku.

"Oooh… jadi ini yang kalian lakukan pada adikku tercinta aru..." kata Yao sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Wah, wah… pantas saja kakakku tersayang sakit. Pasti dia menderita di sini…" kata Yoong Soo.

Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa menjauhkan diri dari Kiku dan diam membatu. Takut di kungfu sama kakak-adik yang brother complex-nya tinggi ini.

"Uhuk. Sudahlah… aku sudah merasa baikkan kok… uhuk."

"Kakak nggak boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini, kak!" mulai deh acara dramanya Yoong Soo kambuh. Dia ngeliat Kiku dengan tampang sedih sambil memegang tangan Kiku.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Yoong Soo. Uhuk."

"Duh, adikku sayang… kok sakit nggak telpon sih aru?"

"Loh, terus kak Yao tau dari mana aku sakit?"

"Elisabeta. Tadi pagi dia telpon aru. Pas tau aku langsung ke tempat shooting-nya Yoong Soo aru."

"Iya, terus kita langsung ke sini deh, kak."

"Kalian ini… aku baik-baik saja kok…" kata Kiku. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kakak dan Yoong Soo ke bawah bikin makanan saja ya? Mereka nggak bisa masak sih…" kata Kiku sambil menunjuk Trio AGA (Alfred, Gilbert, Arthur).

"Baiklah. Ayo Yoong Soo!" kata Yao sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Trio AGA. Yang diliatin langsung merinding disko. Yoong Soo pun mengikuti Yao ke dapur.

"Kiku, kakak dan adikmu benar-benar terkena brother complex, ya? Atau malah family complex?" kata Gilbert.

"Family complex, eh?" kata Kiku pelan. 'Mungkin mereka ada benarnya juga…'

"KIKU! MAKANANNYA SUDAH SIAAAAP!" Teriak Yoong Soo dari bawah. Trio AGA pun membantu Kiku untuk ke dapur bersama.

.

.

.

Hmmm… punyak keluarga yang jago masak itu memang enak, ya? Mungkin bakat Kiku memasak itu berasal dari Yao ya? Hmmm… Yoong Soo juga masakkannya enak-enak… nggak kayak Trio AGA ini. Cuma bisa mengandalkan masakkan Kiku untuk hidup setiap harinya, atau mereka hanya makan mie instan dan fastfood. Kasihan…

"Kak Kiku?"

Ditengah-tengah nikmatnya makan ala Asia Timur ini, datang suara yang berasal dari depan ruang makan. Suara perempuan… (hiii… kuntilanak. Takut ah… *ditendang*)

"Meimei?" tanya Kiku. Ia berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Ah… ternyata kau disini, Kiku! Ada kak Yao dan kak Yoong Soo juga!" kata Meimei sambil memeluk Kiku. Senang sekali bertemu dengan kakak iparnya ini. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul satu keluarga seperti ini.

"Kau sudah menemukan Kiku, Mei?" yak, muncullah Kaoru dari balik dinding. "Lama tak bertemu, Kiku…" senyumnya hangat.

"Ya, lama tak ketemu…" kata Kiku. Entah dapat ilham dari mana, Kiku langsung memeluk Kaoru lama. Dan itu membuat Yao dan Yoong Soo cemburu, terutama Trio AGA. Meimei? Dia Cuma senyum saja.

"YA AMPUUUUUN! INCEST BOOOKKK!" teriak Elisabeta yang entah dari mana dia muncul. Seperti biasa, lengkap dengan kamera SLR dan tissue penuh bekas nosebleed-nya.

"Ah…" Kiku yang sadar pun menjauh dari Kaoru. Ia mempersilahkan semuanya duduk di ruang makan. Ya, walaupun di dorm ini hanya ada empat orang, tetapi meja makan mereka memang dibuat lebih besar untuk hal-hal tak terduga seperti ini.

"Nah, lebih baik kita makan dulu! Itadakimasu!" kata Elisabeta senang sambil makan dengan lahap.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau?" tanya Elisabeta.

"Kalau aku sih tidak keberatan menggantikan Kiku. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jujur aku tidak mau." Kata Kiku tegas.

"Eh, kenapa? Tubuhmu masih lemas, Kiku." kata Arthur. Ya walaupun semenjak insiden itu mereka jadi nggak suka Kaoru, tapi tetap saja konser harus berjalan.

"Ya, lagipula Kaoru juga memang sudah diakui oleh dunia internasional. Tidak apalah kita memakainya…" kata Alfred. Jujur saja, perkataan Alfred itu menyinggung perasaan Kiku.

"Uh, walaupun begitu, aku juga masih bisa bermain bass! Aku masih bisa dengan kalian!" kata Kiku nggak mau kalah.

Dan pertengkaran antara Elisabeta dan trio AGA dengan Kiku ini terus berlanjut. Sementara Kaoru hanya diam mengamati semuanya. Tapi seperti biasa, yang menang tentulah Elisabeta dan Trio AGA.

"Kiku, hanya sekali ini kok…" akhirnya Kaoru angkat bicara. Kiku hanya memandangnya. Lalu ia meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

"Kiku… masih marah?" tanya Kaoru. Ia bermaksud mencairkan suasana hati Kiku yang mungkin saja masih kacau.

"Kaoru…" Kiku membalikkan badannya. Ditatapnya Kaoru dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kaoru… apa aku salah?"

"?" Kaoru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa aku salah kalau perasaan ini masih ada?" tanya Kiku. Nada suaranya agak meninggi. Perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, senang dan takut.

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar suara isak tangis Kiku. Kaoru mendekati Kiku perlahan, dipeluknya sepupu yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Maaf… tapi a-"

"Aku tahu, Kaoru. Makanya aku berusaha untuk meninggalkan segalanya. Ya, meninggalkan rumah dan ayah. Memang itu untuk lebih fokus pada sekolahku. Tapi… sebenarnya hanya untuk menghindar darimu…" kata Kiku ditengah isak tangisnya. Ia mempererat pelukannya dengan Kaoru. Sedangkan Kaoru hanya bisa diam, dia tahu semua itu.

"Iya, aku tahu… bagaimana kalau aku mainkan sebuah lagu untukmu? Hm?" dilepaskannya pelukan Kiku. Ia mengambil gitar milik Kiku yang ada di samping kasurnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu ditempat yang sunyi, aku mendengar suara dentingan piano. 'Indahnya…'

Aku berjalan menuju arah suara itu. Kutemukan seorang anak bertubuh kecil dan imut bermain dengan grand piano putih milik pamanku. Aneh, aku tak pernah melihatnya. Siapa dia?

.

"Perkenalkan Kaoru, ini anakku, Kiku. Kiku, ini Kaoru."

Oh, tenyata dia anak paman. Dengan malu-malu ia menjabat tanganku.

"Kalian berdua bermainlah… yang akur ya!"

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau lebih tua dariku?" kataku tak percaya. Jujur saja, mengingat aku saja sudah masuk dalam kategori anak imut *apa dah*. Dan dia…

"Tapi, panggil saja Kiku, ya?" kata Kiku. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat kemerahan.

"Hm… baiklah, Kiku. Kau mau mendengarkan aku bermain gitar?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Kaoru tersadar dari lamunannya. Lagu yang ia mainkan tanpa sadar membuat dia mengingat masa kecilnya dengan Kiku. Mungkin itu kenangan yang manis yang bisa dia ingat bersama sepupunya ini.

.

.

.

"Oh? Berita itu benar, Kiku. Kaoru sudah bertunangan dengan Meimei, anak teman ayah dari Taiwan."

"Tapi, Kaoru masih terlalu kecil untuk bertunangan, kan? Dia masih 12 tahun? Aku saja yang 14 tahun belum pernah pacaran."

"Jadi, kau juga ingin kujodohkan, Kiku? Aku juga melalukan ini atas permintaan Kaoru sendiri."

'Ti… tidak mungkin!'

Berbagai perasaan berkecambuk di dalam benak Kiku. Ia tidak rela Kaoru lepas darinya. Ya, Kiku sadar bahwa dia telah mencintai Kaoru.

.

"Kaoru… kau, benar-benar sudah bertunangan dengan Meimei? Apakah berita itu benar?"

"Ya, itu benar. Maaf, KIku… aku tidak bermak-"

"Tak apa. Asalkan itu memang pilihanmu, lakukan saja!" aku meninggalkan Kaoru. Tanpa sadar, air mataku sudah membasahi wajahku. Mungkin ini yang namanya sakit hati?

.

"Ya, yah. Ini sudah keputusanku."

"Kau yakin akan hidup sendirian? Dunia luar sangat berbeda dan mengerikan!"

"Tak apa, ayah. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba hidup mandiri. Tekadku sudah bulat."

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, Kiku… memang kau yang sudah 18 tahun ini harus lebih mandiri dibandingkan adikmu, Yoong Soo dan sepupumu, Kaoru. Tapi jangan lupa untuk selalu mengunjungi kami seperti Yao, ya!"

"Iya, yah… aku pasti akan ke rumah dan member kabar kepada ayah."

Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobilku diiringi teriakkan dari Yoong Soo yang tak rela jika aku harus pergi, tatapan perpisahan dari ayah, Meimei dan mantan orang yang kukasihi, Kaoru.

'Mungkin memang hidup mandiri adalah alasanku. Tetapi tujuan utamaku adalah untuk melupakanmu, Kaoru…'

.

.

.

Petikan gitar dari Kaoru pun berhenti. Menghentikan segala memori tentang Kaoru yang ada di dalam pikiran Kiku saat ini.

"Hey, Kaoru…"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk saat ini saja? Ini harus jadi saat terakhirku untuk mengingatmu sebagai orang yang kucintai… sebagai kekasih."

"Kiku, aku-"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kaoru. Aku tahu kau dan Meimei memang saling mencintai dan aku juga tidak ingin mempermainkan Gilbert, Arthur dan Alfred. Jadi… boleh kan?"

"Hm, boleh…"

Kiku mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kaoru dan memeluknya hangat. Pelukan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang antara keluarga. Ya, Kiku sadar ini semua harus dia lepaskan agar semua orang bahagia. Ia tetap memeluk Kaoru sampai akhirnya terbawa oleh mimpinya sendiri…

.

.

To be continue

.

Omake

[1] Jingshu… sebenernya sih spoiler buat fanfic AsaKiku buatan Sei yang masih dalam proses, dan ga tau kapan selesainya. Soalnya yang buat cuma ngetik pas lagi galau-galaunya…

[2]ano… berhubung nggak tahu human name-nya Hongkong akhirnya memutuskan memakai nama Kaoru (itu juga dapet dari Hetalia-wiki. Dan masih bingung itu cuma fans yang kasih nama atau memang sudah dari sananya…

.

JEPRET JPRET JPRET

"Yak! Bagus! Seperti itu Kiku, Kaoru! Heyaaaa!" teriak Elisabeta dari luar kamar Kiku.

"Tenang Elisabeta, nanti mereka dengar."

"Santai, Mei. Gini-gini saya ahlinya, loh!" kata Elisabeta sambil ngacungin jempol. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu dari mana soal perasaan Kiku ke Kaoru?"

"Dari pertama kali bertemu mereka. Kiku sangat polos, sehingga pikirannya mudah sekali terbaca."

"Lalu, kau tidak marah dengan hal itu?"

"Mengapa harus marah? Tak mungkin kan aku harus melewatkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan yaoi? Apalagi itu dialami oleh tunanganku sendiri!" kata Meimei semangat.

"Ternyata kau memang teman seperjuangan fujoshi-ku yang terbaik, Mei! Aku salut!" Elisabeta menepuk pundak Meimei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama…

.

.

Balasan review~

Rachigekusa: Chi~ makasih reviewnya, ahahaha... saya tak bermaksud membuat anda sakit jantung kok, dan soal Sidiq itu... ehm... lihat saja dichapter kedepannya~

Nih sudah saya Update~

sasutennaru : makasih reviewnya~ memang sangking imutnya Kiku kita mau jadiin dia uke buat semua seme yang ada~ hohoho

Ayano ezakiya : makasih reviewnya, ahahha... saya juga awalnya nggak nyangka bakal bikin ore-sama di pairing-in ama Kiku, hohoho...

Buat chapter depan kita bakal buat semua nation ikut berpartisipasi, entah jadi penyanyi, model atau apa pun... jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya~

Naoto4Shirogane : penantian anda dengan duduk manis tidak sia-sia Naoto-san. Ahahaha... saya sudah Update lagi~

Misya evangeline : makashi reviewnya Misya, itu membuat kami bersemangat! Kami sangat senang Misya menikmati fanfic buatan kami, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya~ *ngarep*

Yukiyuki : ya memang kami akan menapilkan pair PruCan, tapi tidak dichapter ini, kami sudah membuat jadwal tersendiri soal itu. Jadi mohon maaf jika tidak ada dichapter ini atau depen...

Kaena kami mencoba bersikap adil, sehingga semua mendapat giliran masing-masing, tapi kalau soal pairing PruCan pasti nanti akan kami keluarkan. Makasih buat reviewnya~ XD

.

Sei : Terima kasih buat reviewnya!

Enma : Ya~ dan… gila! Ga nyangka gue bakal bikin ada HKxJapan!

Sei : Ya, ya…

Enma : Dan lagi ada sisipan straight HKxTaiwan-nya! Yah, ini memang demi berlanjutnya cerita sih…

Sei : Gue mau ada USUK! Lagi demen gue!

Enma : Kalo gitu bikin gih di chapter depan *ngusir* gue lagi pengen buat adegan cinta terlarang antar sepupu

Sei : Pokoknya gue mau USUK! USUK, USUK USUK!

Enma : Jah. Btw, kenapa lo ngasih judul nih chapter 'How I Meet Your Brother, Not Your Mother'?

Sei : Oh itu gara-gara gw lagi demen nonton How I Meet Your Mother ama Bones~ ahahahaha… *ketawa-ketawa girang*

Enma : *sweetdrop* Oya, buat chapter mendatang, Sei yang bakal ngetik! Dan itu artinya, pekerjaan saya berkurang! *bersorak-sorai*

Sei : *noleh* USUK! Ahahahaha!

Enma : Terserah kau lah…

Sei : Ahahahaha! Aku padamu Inspektur! *natep foto inspektur utama Bones*

Enma : Tolong abaikan anak ini. Dan akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ don't forget to RnR! ^^

Sei : BYE!


	4. Without You

.

.

.

ENTERTAINMENT

Authors: Enma-chan and Sei Matthew

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/ Humor

Pairing: PRUSUKPAN, etc

Warning: OCC, OC, shonen-ai, kata kasar, typo, kelebayan, song fic, dll

.

.

Chapter 4: Without You...

.

.

30 menit telah berlalu tapi Kiku hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Mengamati anggota BlackxCross lain yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk konser nanti.

"Hey, GIT! Bawain gitar gue ke mobil!"

"Eh? Masa gue yang HERO harus bawa gitarmu yang berat itu?"

"Udah ah berisik amat! Cepet siap-siap!"

"Kemana sepatu gue yang AWESOME sih?"

"Kaoru, ini syalmu"

"Oi cepetan dikit dong!"

"Iya!"

Cukup ricuh untuk persiapan konser, para personil masih hilir mudik mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk konser nanti.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu!" ucap Elisabeta. Ia langsung mengambil kunci mobil van yang ada diatas meja ruang tengah dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, "Jaga diri baik-baik dirumah ya, Kiku!"

"Kiku, kami berangkat dulu!" pamit Meimei dan Kaoru. Kiku hanya tersenyum kecil menangapi pamitan mereka berdua

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat! Kiku hati-hati ya dirumah, ya!" ucap Alfred, "Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku yang HERO ini!"

"Aku pergi dulu Kiku..." Ucap Athur. Ia memberi ciuman singkat di pipi Kiku sebelum berjalan mengikuti Alfred, "Hey GIT! Stick drum lo ketinggalan!"

PUK

Seseorang menepuk kepala Kiku pelan, "Jangan diam begitu. Kau lebih AWESOME kalau tersenyum" Gilbert tersenyum.

Pipi Kiku memerah, Gilbert terkekeh pelan. "OI, ASEM! CEPET DIKIT!" teriakan Elisabeta sukses membuat kekehan Gilbert terhenti dan berganti menjadi muka bete, "Iya!"

BRAK

Suara pintu yang ditutup menelan suara mereka semua. Hening.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap Arthur lirih, ia memandang ke arah luar jendela van.

"Apanya?" ucap Elisabeta tenang. Ia menatap wajah Arthur dari spion dalam mobil sambil terus menyetir mobil menuju tempat konser.

"Kiku... dia terlihat sangat sedih" ucapan Arthur membuat aura didalam mobil menjadi suram, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Mungkin..." ucap Gilbert "... karena ia ingin bermain Bass dengan kita"

Ucapan Gilbert menarik perhatian Arthur dan Alfred, mereka menatap Gilbert yang duduk di jok paling belakang, "Mungkin juga..."

Kata-kata Gilbert yang terakhir membuat mereka terdiam hingga sampai ditempat konser.

.

.

.

"Yo semuanya!" teriakkan Arthur kali ini langsung disambut histeris oleh para penontonnya. "Kali ini kami meminta maaf karena Kiku tidak bisa hadir disini."

YAAAAAAAHHHH

"Tapi, tenang saja, karena kita akan menghadirkan bintang tamu untuk menemani kita semua disini!" teriak Gilbert.

Lalu Gilbert dan Arthur teriak bersama-sama. "Kita sambut, KAORU!"

KYAAAAA KYAAAAA KYAAAAA

Semua penonton teriak histeris saat Kaoru berjalan di atas panggung. Ya, siapa sih yang tak mengenal Kaoru, dia pemain gitar muda yang sudah terkenal di dunia internasional. Keahliaannya dalam bermain gitar dengan berbagai jenis musik dan ketampanan yang dimilikinya membuatnya cepat mendapatkan fans dari berbagai negara.

Kaoru hanya tersenyum di depan para penonton. Hal itu mengakibatkan tidak sedikit penonton wanita yang pingsan karenanya. Wah, wah… mungkin fans-nya banyak yang kecewa karena tidak dapat melihatnya tampil dadakan bersama BlackxCross.

"YAK! ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" teriak Alfred.

[1]_akane iro shita sora ga ochite  
mou sorosoro kanashii kisetsu da ne  
sonna hi no gogo  
kimi to deatta hajimari kara  
kiritotteku omoide ano toki o modoshite_

Arthur memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa, pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu dimana ia dan Kiku pertama kali bertemu. Ya, di Hetalia University. Saat itu dia adalah ketua kelas sekaligus ketua OSIS yang cukup cerewet. Dan sekarang, ia benar-benar rindu Kiku bisa nge-band bersama mereka sekarang. *udah Arthur, ngaku aja biar bisa ber-fanservice ria di panggung, ahaha #plak*__

itsumo kokoro ni nagareru koe ga  
doushite mo hanarenai  
yureru kimochi o isso kono kaze ga  
fukitobashite kurereba ii no ni

tada aitakute koishikute zawameku kara

kuruoshii hodo ni mune no oku ga  
ima mo tsuyoku shimetsukerareteiru  
mou yokatta no ni  
tada itsu made mo kono kioku o  
nakushitaku wa nai kara mou nidoto  
sayonara

Kaoru mulai terbiasa dengan irama musik ini. Berkat latihan yang cukup (singkat) dan sebagainya, ia bisa mengimbangi permainan BlackxCross di panggung. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Kiku. Ya, saat-saat dia masih tinggal dengan KIku. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Kiku. Dia sadar bahwa KIku menyukainya lebih dari saudara. Tetapi, ia sendiri sudah menyukai Meimei, walaupun Kiku sudah menyukainya terlebih dahulu…__

itsumo tootteta nareteru hazu no  
kono michi sae mo ima wa  
honno wazuka ni chigatte mieru  
tonari ni kimi ga inai dake de

tada samishikute kurushikute gomakashiteta

itoshii dake no yowasa ga ima  
mune no oku de tsuyosa ni kawarou to shite iru motto  
yatto wakatta boku no kimochi  
kimi no kokoro sore dake mou ichido  
yume mite

Gilbert bingung. Biasanya dia yang paling banyak memberikan fanservice, tapi korbannya sendiri sedang tidak ada bersama mereka. Diingatnya dahulu ketika ia masih bersama adiknya. Adik yang ia benci sekaligus paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Ketika ia masih bersama ayahnya yang selalu membanggakan adiknya. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah… dan sekarang? Ia sudah menjadi orang yang terkenal dan memiliki hidupnya sendiri. Ya, inilah gaya hidup seorang Gilbert. Bebas, tanpa banyak aturan yang mengekangnya. Terutama… karena teman-teman yang saat ini bersamanya. Teman-teman yang ia kenal semenjak kepindahannya. Dan murid baru yang bernama Kiku Honda yang mengisi hari-harinya di sekolah, sampai sekarang…

_bokura sorezore no michi aruite yukinagara  
itsuka aeru kana_

akane iro shita sora ga ochite  
mou sorosoro kanashii kisetsu da ne  
sonna hi no gogo  
kimi to deatta hajimari kara  
kiritotteku omoide ano toki o modoshite

Alfred memukul drumnya dengan semangat. Er… mencoba untuk lebih semangat. Dari belakang bisa dengan jelas ia melihat bahwa permainan mereka kali ini sangat berbeda tanpa hadirnya Kiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tidak mungkin mendadak tidak hadir atau memaksa Kiku yang sedang sakit untuk manggung, kan? Ah, jadi terbayang pancake dengan syrup maple… Alfred membayangkan pancake buatan adiknya. Ia ingin mengajak teman-teman BlackxCross untuk ke restaurant pancake milik adiknya itu. Tapi, apakah ia sendiri berani pulang? Huh. Orang tua yang meninggalkan dia dan adik kembarnya sejak kecil hanya untuk karir mereka. Lebih baik mati daripada pulang. Ia sudah cukup senang dengan semua yang ia miliki sekarang. Semenjak Kiku mengenalkannya kepada sesuatu yang bernama kekeluargaan, bersama Arthur dan Gilbert. Siapa yang rela melepaskannya, heh?__

kuruoshii hodo ni mune no oku ga  
ima mo tsuyoku shimetsukerareteiru  
mou yokatta no ni  
tada itsu made mo kono kioku o  
nakushitaku wa nai kara mou nidoto  
sayonara_…_

.

.

.

"HUAAAH! Capeknya… eh, Thur! Air dong! Si AWESOME haus nih!" Gilbert sukses mendapat lemparan botol minum dari Arthur tepat mengenai selangkangannya. "WOI KALO NGELEMPAR YANG AWESOME KEK! SAKIT GILA! KALO UDAH NGGAK BISA *PIIIIP* SAMA KIKU LAGI GIMANA HEH? GUE KAN PENGEN MEMUASKAN KIKU DENGAN BAIK!" Gilbert mulai nyerocos yang aneh-aneh.

"LAGIAN LU JUGA NYURUH YANG BENER KEK! NGOMONG JUGA YANG BENER KEK! EMANG LO DOANG YANG PENGEN MEMUASKAN KIKU HAH? GUE JUGA TAU!" kata Arthur nggak mau kalah. Dia jadi ikutan nyembur gara-gara merasa tersinggung jadi uke kedua setelah Kiku.

"Woi, udah woi… ini tempat umum, gila! Lu mau apa diliatin sama orang-orang?" kata Alfred mencoba menengahi. Sebenernya sih dia mau aja teriak-teriak. Tapi karena pengen dilihat jadi HERO di tempat umum dia nyoba ngalah.

"DIEM DEH LU GIT/ORANG GAK AWESOME!" Arthur dan Gilbert nyembur ke Alfred berbarengan.

"OKEH! EMANG LO PIKIR GUE JUGA NGGAK MAU APE SAMA KIKU? GUE YANG HERO INI MENCOBA BUAT NAHAN TERIAK BIAR KELIATAN HERO TAU NGGAK?" Alfred akhirnya ikutan nyembur.

Sekarang trio AGA ini kembali berbacot ria sambil ditonton Kaoru yang udah sweatdrop. Meimei dan Elisabeta? Mereka mah udah pasti ngerekam semua yang terjadi. Mau gimana pun kata-kata yang mereka keluarkan mengandung sedikit makna yang… ehem…

"Heh, trio bodoh! Kalian berantem apa barusan? Kiku? Apa? Memuaskan? Heh?"

Semuanya diam dan ngengok kearah belakang Kaoru. Sudah berdiri dua orang yang siap mendepak trio AGA ke kutub selatan. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yao dan YoongSoo?

"Ah, enggak kok, bang. Kita cuma lagi bercanda ria saja… iya kan, Iggy? Gil?"

"Eh, iya… iya! Bener kok! Ahahaha…" Arthur dan Gilbert cuma bisa mengiyakan saja. Takut digencet sama dua orang yang brother complex itu.

"Ya sudah. Ayo Kaoru, kita pulang. Kuantar kau dan Meimei sampai rumah aru." Kata Yao.

"Makasih, kak." Kaoru pun pergi ke mobil Yao diikuti Meimei dan YoongSoo.

"Heh, kalian bertiga! Jaga Kiku dengan baik aru!" kata Yao sambil ngedumel. Sebenarnya dia masih nggak rela kalo meninggalkan Kiku sendirian dengan mereka bertiga, apalagi Kiku lagi sakit. Tapi, karena ayah mereka yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah mencampuri urusan Kiku membuatnya mengalah. Ya hanya untuk sekarang dia mengalah… demi ayahnya.

"Ya sudahlah… kita pulang saja! Gue yang AWESOME kangen sama yayang Kiku!"

"HEH! YAYANG KIKU? MAKSUD LO APA, GIT? SEHARUSNYA GUE YANG NGOMONG GITU!"

"GUE TAU! CUMA HERO YANG BISA NGOMONG KAYAK GITU! KARENA HERO SELALU DIATAS!"

"DIATAS GUNDULMU! BUKANNYA KEMAREN LU DIBAWAH GUE? NYADAR KEK!"

"ITU CUMA KECELAKAAN TAU DASAR ASEM! KECELAKAAN!"

"UDAH DEH GIT! GUE TAU LU SUKA WAKTU DIBAWAHNYA ORANG SOK ASEM INI!"

"HEH, GUE TUH AWESOME! BUKAN ASEM!"

"ENAK AJA! IGGY JUGA WAKTU DIBAWAHKU SENENG, KAN?"

Yah, begitulah sekali lagi cuplikan pertengkaran trio AGA yang kembali direkam Elisabeta. Dan terpaksa kami putus karena akan banyak teriakan gaje yang menjurus pada unsur rate M…

.

.

TENG

Suara piano dentiangan piano, yang masih belum berirama.

Hening.

Suara itu menghilang, namun beberapa saat terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih berbentuk. Tak lama terdengar suara seseorang bernyanyi. Ya, itu suara Kiku. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan pelan.

[2]_fui ni agatta hanabi o futari de miageta toki  
muchuu de miteru kimi no kao o sotto usumimita no_

Rombongan Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert dan Elisabeta sampai di dorm. Terlihat sekali lelah di wajah mereka. Namun mereka juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kiku. Baru sampai di teras, mereka sudah mendengar suara dentingan piano.

"Heh? Siapa yang main piano?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya, setau gue yang bisa main kan cuma Elisabeta…" kata Arthur sambil memegang dagunya.

"jangan-jangan… hantu?" tanya Alfred merinding disko sendiri.

"Nggak kok. Itu Kiku…" kata Elisabeta santai. Ia membuka pintu dan membiarkan trio AGA masuk ke dalam. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak berbuat ribut agar tidak mengganggu permainan piano Kiku. Kaget? Tentu saja! Kiku selalu menyangkal bahwa ia bisa bermain alat musik selain bass. Dia selalu mengutamakan bass-nya. Tapi sekarang…__

kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii no ni  
kyou mitai na hi ni wa kitto  
mata omoidashite shimau yo

Terdengar suara Kiku menyanyikan lagu itu sambil menahan tangis. Yasudahlah, biarkan semua orang mengatakan dia cengeng dan sebagainya. Tapi baginya, BlackxCross itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang melekat bagi dirinya. Ia tidak rela jika ada seseorang menggantikan posisinya. Walaupun itu Kaoru, mantan orang yang ia cintai…__

mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
konna ni mo kanashikute  
doushite deatte shimatta ndarou  
me o tojireba  
_ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de_ …

Dentingan piano pun berhenti. Kiku menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih menangis sesenggukkan. "A… aku… aku ingin bersama kalian…"

PLOK

Kiku merasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya kaget dan berhenti menangis sesaat. Ia menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Gi… Gil-"

Sebelum Kiku sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Gilbert memeluk Kiku dan dibalas oleh Kiku dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"Tenang, Kiku. Kita sudah ada disini…" kata Gilbert sambil mengelus kepala Kiku. Ia ingin membuat Kiku lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Kiku hanya bisa melihat Arthur dan Alfred berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan haru. Sedangkan mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan gue-iri-nih-pengen-dipeluk-juga. Sementara Elisabeta mulai beraksi dengan kameranya.

Tunggu. Kamera? Oh, otak Kiku memang sangat cepat mencerna hal-hal beginian *maklum mantan fudanshi akut #plak*

"U…um…" Kiku segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Gilbert. "Elisabeta-san berhenti mengambil gambarku." kata Kiku malu.

Gilbert yang sadar Kiku melepaskan pelukannya gara-gara kelakuan manager anehnya itu Cuma menggerutu, sedangkan Arthur dan Alfred sudah bersorak-sorai. Ya, siapa sih yang nggak pengen dipeluk sama uke sendiri? Pasti cemburulah kalo nggak kebagian… *kasian Kiku*

"Kiku… kamu bisa main piano?"

"Eh?" pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan dari Alfred membuat Kiku beku. Ah dia lupa kalau sudah bermain piano dihadapan teman-teman seperjuangannya. "I… itu… kalian cuma… mimpi. Ya! Mimpi! Ahahaha…"

"Kiku, kau nggak boleh bohong loh~" kata Arthur sambil senyum gaje yang cuma bisa dibalas Kiku dengan tatapan gue-yakin-pasti-bakal-ada-hal-buruk-yang-menimpa-gue. Arthur berjalan mendekati GilKi.

"Iya, Kiku… anak yang bohong harus dapat hukumannya…" giliran Alfred jalan mengikuti Arthur.

"E… eh… kok jadi aneh ya? Er… lebih baik aku ke kamar saja. Semuanya… sudah, ya- ah!" telat. Disaat Kiku mau kabur, sepasang tangan besar itu sudah menangkap Kiku terlebih dahulu.

"Sini kami yang antar, tapi jangan dikamarmu ya." kata Gilbert. Ia menggendong Kiku dan buru-buru ke lantai atas menuju kamar tamu. Alfred dan Arthur ketawa gaje mengikuti Gilbert. Lalu bagaimana dengan Elisabeta? Tentu saja dia mengejar mereka sambil ketawa ala fujoshi kesurupan.

.

.

To be continue

.

Omake

[1] Akane – UxMishi (insert song Kaicho wa Maid-sama!) sambil didengerin aja, lagunya bagus, hehe… jadi terasa mereka beneran nge-band

[2] Utakata Hanabi – Supercell (ending song Naruto Shippuden) ini ide dari Sei… walau pertamanya Enma kurang setuju sama lagu ini, secara Kiku itu cowok bukan cewek. Yah, akhirnya kita pakai karena liriknya pas hehehe *pemaksaan*

.

"Aaa… adududududuh…" kata Kiku sambil memegang pinggang kebawah seperti kakek-kakek encok.

"Udah, kamu istirahat aja, ya." Kata Arthur sambil memeluk Kiku.

"Ugh… gara-gara kamu nih!" Kiku langsung cemberut blushing. Dia masih menggeliat dipelukan Arthur.

"Duh, Kiku. Kalo kamu gak bisa diem nanti kasurnya ambruk loh!" kata Alfred. Dia memeluk Kiku dari belakang sambil mencium tengkuk Kiku.

"Ah, Alfred-san… sudah ah…"

"Mau lanjut atau mau tidur, nih?" seringai Alfred.

'Buruk. Ini buruk!'

"Sudah, ah… eh, mana Gilbert-san?" tanya Kiku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Baru pergi. Dia langsung buru-buru setelah dapet telepon."

"Dari?"

"Adiknya…"

"Ah!" Kiku langsung melepaskan diri dari kedua semenya. Dia berlari keluar kamar.

"Ki-Kiku. Kenapa?" tanya Arthur dan Alfred dengan tatapan uke-gue-kok-perhatian-banget-sama-si-asem.

.

.

Balasan review~

sasutennaru : Yak, semua nation akan muncul jadi tunggu saja~ makasih reviewnya

Naoto4Shirogane : NorIce ya…? Uhm… menarik, nanti akan kami munculkan~ makasih reviewnya dan nih sudah kami update

Misya evangeline : IcelandJapan? Pairing yang tak terpikirkan. Uhm… tapi saya usahakan~ makasih reviewnya ^o^

zorrocoffee : Tenang saja, Fee. Elisabeta bakal kita munculin kok~ makasih reviewnya

.

Sei : Makasih buat reviewnya! *goyang-goyang*

Enma : Iya! *ikut bergoyang* oh, iya… *baru inget mau marah* katanya mau bikin USUK? Kok ujung-ujungnya gue juga yang ngetik?

Sei : Nyantai aje kaleee… gue bingung dan ga ada waktu! Semua waktu gw habis buat bikin progam~ *ngeles*

Enma : Huh

Sei : Btw, mana nih rate M-nya? Kok gue denger katanya ada yang mau ngejadiin chapter ini rate M

Enma : Nggak jadi. Gue belum ada bakat buat menulis hal-hal seperti itu… kalo cuma baca atau nonton sih berbakat banget *ditendang*

Sei : Tolong jangan tanggapi author tersebut… tidak pantas dicontoh!

Enma : Ya, ya… jangan tanggapi saya, hahahaha! *nge-gaje*

Sei : Oh iya, gimana nih chapter depan? Gue pengen buat USUK neh!

Enma : Hm… kayaknya harus ngeluarin spoiler nih, kufufufu~ (background sound: JENG JENG JENG) yak! Sesuai dengan omake diatas, chapter mendatang KAYAKNYA bakal jadi GilKi dan USUK! Bagi para pecinta pairing tersebut, berbahagialah kalian semua! Muahahaha!

Sei : Dan tenang aja… bagi yang suka AmeriPan maupun AsaKiku pasti akan ada giliran tersendiri kok, kufufufu~

Enma : Ya, karena kita bakal ngebahas masa lalu masing-masing karakter

Sei : Udah kita masukin spoiler-nya di chapter ini, lagi!

Enma : Jadi, nantikan terus Entertainment ya!

Sei : Read and review please!

Enma : Onegaishimasu, minna~


End file.
